Adaptable
by Benedicta
Summary: If Alan is anything, it's adaptable. (semi-established relationship)(No Zoey)


Walden put in a last bit of complicated code before deciding to head home. He'll be heading home to Alan, which is significantly different than heading home to a house that Alan just happened to be in. And believe it or not he liked the idea, someone waiting up on you, greeting you with a kiss, pulling you to the bedroom…

He shook his head.

Don't expect that, being there that's all that counts. Unfortunately Walden was still worried about the baser parts of their fledgling relationship; it's not that he didn't enjoy it, that couldn't be farther from the truth. But he tended not to initiate because, while sex is basically the same for himself it has changed significantly for Alan. Even though Alan said he was okay with bottoming (Walden didn't care for it. Experimenting with Bridget. Long story.)he couldn't help but think that he was only doing it to please him and considering Alan's track record of putting up with things he didn't particularly care for for the sake of others liking him he had a right to be worried. He just didn't want to seem like he was forcing himself upon Alan. But still it's been a week…

He hopped in his car and drove home, trying to keep a clear head. When walked through front door he called out to announce his arrival.

"Alan, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen."

No 'hello' kiss then. He made his way kitchen and was welcomed by a set table.

"Hope you're hungry 'cause there's a lasagna with your name on it." He said with that odd little laugh of his.

"You can cook?" Maybe Walden was imagining things but Alan seemed kind of nervous, moving around the kitchen in jerky unsure movements. Was he shaking?

"Of course I can, I just don't care to. Now sit down while I pour the wine.'

And so passed a night of domestic luxury, Alan had Tivo'd his favorite shows which he watched with a beer while getting a neck massage. After that he was treated to a luxurious (albeit lonely) soak in a prepared bath. He felt pampered and relaxed when he reached their now shared bedroom, sliding under the covers and wrapping his arms around his bedmate without a hitch.

"What did I do to deserve this special treatment," he asked burying his nose in his partner's neck. "Did Jake break something on his visit? I told you, I don't care if that happens, it can be replaced."

He felt fingers tentatively tangle with his own.

"I have to give you something don't I?"

Something about that sentence didn't sit right with him.

"What do you mean you 'have to give me something'?"

Alan rolled over to face him.

"Since other 'areas' apparently seem to be 'lacking', I have to make up for it somehow."

"What areas, Alan, what are you talking about?" Though by now he was pretty sure he had an Idea.

"It's been a week." He replied flatly.

"Alan, it's not what you-"

"I knew sex would be the deal breaker, I could have sworn you were feeling it too but I guess you're just a good faker-"

"Alan-"

"We can go back to the way we were if you like-"

"Alan listen-"

"It was good while it-"

"Alan, shut up!"

Alan actually covered his own mouth; he was such a funny little man.

"The sex was fine, great actually…"

"Oh God, there's a 'but' isn't there?"

"No! It's just that I don't want to make it seem like I'm being inconsiderate since this is new for -why are you laughing?"

"So you're telling me you've been distant out of concern for me?"

"Well, yeah." Now he was feeling kind of silly.

Alan rolled over to straddle his waist sitting back on his thighs.

"I can't speak for anyone else in my situation but I'm already comfortable. With everything. If there's one thing I am it's adaptable. However this works, it's okay, as long as I'm with you. At least you were avoiding me out of kindness."

"So you're sure okay with this?"

"Absolutely."

"And I can do this?" Walden grabbed the ample bottom with both hands, pressing it against his growing erection.

"No one said you couldn't." the older man said with a groan, leaning down to press his lips against his lover's.

It was like a week had never passed.

They only paused to pull off their under garments, desperate to feel naked cock against naked cock. With Alan still straddling, the older man wrapped his hand around their joined lengths, stroking and thumbing their moist heads and making the genius moan.

With extreme will power Walden rolled them over, stealing a kiss only to make trail of them down his partner's neck and soon curling his tongue around a nipple, a move he learned about the week before that drove his partner wild.

Thank goodness they were alone in this house, Jake was visiting the other week and Alan's cries almost ended the bet they have going: How long will it take Jake to figure them out?

With a suck and a blow he left both nubs puckered and hard, preparing to descend lower until he felt hands grip his shoulders. He had forgotten about this, he did this last time but now that he's had a week to think about it he understood.

"Alan, I don't care what you look like, let me go." He held his hip while caressing it with his thumb.

"You can say that all day long, doesn't mean it's true."

He shook his partner's hands off and trailed his lips down his lover's soft middle.

"If it bothered me I wouldn't be here, besides I wanna try something."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're not gonna- oh, my God!" He felt wet heat surround him. He even looked down to make sure he wasn't dreaming…nope, not dreaming. He reached down to grasp the bobbing head, not pushing him down but holding on for dear life. It felt heavenly, a tongue teasing the sensitive glans and fingers massaging his sac, every so often teasing his opening. Whether Walden was an expert or not, he didn't know; he didn't have much to go on.

While Alan was having the time of his life Walden was getting a power rush, he's never particularly wanted to do this but seeing lover in ecstasy all because of him gave him a rush of pride. He used every trick used on himself, fingers stroking what he couldn't reach with his mouth. He tapped his partner and pointed to the bedside drawer, thankfully he took the hint and pulled out a tube of lube and handed it over.

Tonguing the slit Walden slipped now lubricated finger inside his lover causing a pair of knees to squeeze his head a trifle too hard but they pulled off soon after. He tried to find that magical spot like last time, giving himself a mental pat on the back when a gasp was heard as he grazed a familiar bundle of nerves.

"You know you don't have to go so slow." The older man said between pants.

Walden pulled off with a little pop.

"Of course I do Alan it's been a week."

"No, it's been a week since _we_ have been together, _I_ myself in the meantime have been taking care of myself, right before you came home–"

"Stop."

"Well sorry, but I have needs."

"No, I meant if I keep hearing about you servicing yourself I'm going to be a bit premature."

His partner gave an uncharacteristic smirk rolled them over to their previous position.

"Well maybe I can show you some time, I'm sure you'll enjoy it as I am very thorough." He held his partner's sizable cock steady, raising his hips. "But right now I really, really want you."

Before Walden could marvel at this new side of Alan a tight heat enveloped his shaft making him grasp his partner's hips in a bruising grip. From then on they didn't know where one ended and the other began, Alan moaning and purposely milking his lover's cock and Walden leaving bruises trying to hit that elusive sweet spot with a vengeance.

They were so worked up it didn't take long, a free hand wrapped around Alan's erection, stroking him fast and firm as his lover pounded into him. The older man bucked and tensed letting loose strangled cry as he clenched around his partner, climaxing hard and shuddering. A few more thrusts and Walden was following, filling his lover to the brim.

They separated, lying on their backs; the room was filled with their pants and the smell of sex.

"I think we're gonna need another bath" Walden said cheekily.


End file.
